


I hope your happy

by LorienLover1107



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Defying Gravity scene, Glinda's perspective. Sorry it is short</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope your happy

"I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down, " those are the last words I hear before you lifted yourself up,up,up, and out of my existence. 

"Elphie?! No, wait come back, don't leave me, I am not happy, Elphie!"

Nothing. Nothing hurts like your best friend, the only friend that mattered, leave you. So I sit upon the floor and await the guards that search for the "Wicked Witch of the West. " I only hope that when they find me, they will lead me to the yellow brick road and then home, and then?  Shiz? I suppose I should go back to school, but can I? Can I go back to a place that holds so much memory? Will I be the one to tell Nessa the unfortunate news? I guess... Yes. No one can be trusted with such a touchy topic, but I will try. 

"I hope your happy, my friend," I whisper as the brigade of yellow guards come to me. 


End file.
